blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Akari "δ Four"
Akari is a character in Control Sequence who is one of the Azure Interface Primefield, though incomplete and one of the more unstable models. She is referred to as "Delta" or "Four" though Reiga calls her Akari for her bright eyes filled with "light". Akari is Reiga's partner in missions and has been placed with him to see what effects he could have on her as well as to monitor his actions by order of her superiors such as Lukain. She summons a unique set of energy based blades for combat. Character Info Akari lacks knowledge of her origins or her creation, she only knows she is an Azure Interface Primefield belonging to the NOS and completes their wishes alongside Reiga. Around people she tends to be overly curious to morals and emotions. She feels eventually she and Reiga can figure out the truth behind her own memories which she can't recall any. She has even more troubling encounters with amnesia throughout the story, and Reiga seeks to help her with it. Personality She has a very basic and naive nature, having no conception of right or wrong and forms her conscious based on those around her. She's a young Azure Interface Prime Field and was created to suit the NOS’ needs. Despite this, Akari begins with knowledge and even dialect of an innocent child, but she expresses growth throughout Control Sequence as things begin to unfold and spends more time with the characters. This inexperience with the world makes her curious to everything around her, and she easily will make friends with people, and is typically in good spirits but is also easily swayed or put into doubt when Reiga isn’t present. She also has a hidden dislike and fear of several people in the NOS but will rarely speak up about it. Perhaps from Reiga, she’s adopted a strong sense of upkeep in morality and tries to help people whenever she’s able, but can also be clueless due to her childish nature. She doesn’t like being treated as an object, something Siegfried and Akuhei make a habit in constantly reminding her she’s a tool to the world. Along these lines, Akari will become dangerous to people she deems a threat when she’s wearing and summoning an extension of her power: a materialization of an alteration on the Murakumo unit. While wearing it she tends to become more focused and emotionless. The only case this is different is when she attacked Nex in Verse 1 as her suppressed emotions were leaked and hinted a deeper connection. She’s only displayed hate on a few occasions, mostly in the idea of “suffering” which she doesn’t wish anyone to go through, especially Reiga. Her memories may be suppressed, altered, or even damaged, as suggested by others. She'll have moments where she won't be able to understand where certain knowledge comes from such as when she was able to immediately recognize Nex's Azure when it awakened. She is also prone to feeling pain and sorrow from the memories though she doesn't understand why but sometimes thinks of herself as dangerous. She seems to greatly fear the Seithr Corrosion, the presence of a construct spawned by it was capable of getting through the unit's limiters on her emotions and breaking her down until Reiga calmed her down. Appearance Akari is a girl who blends a look of machine with humanity. She wears a primarily white lengthy blouse with black seams and accentuation on certain parts like the edges, collar and sleeves. A set of colorless gems are attached to the sides of her shoulders. A circlet sits around her head and presses against her long and frayed violet hair, within the middle of the circlet sits a colorless gem as well. Twin white cloth from the blouse hangs behind that is tied like a bow with the longer ends hanging freely like tails. A v shaped object wraps around her body beneath her small chest and holds a gem within, also lacking color. Long white gloves adorn her just before her elbows with a metallic platting on the top and a black bracelet with deep blue etchings said to be channeling her energy. Upon her hips is a set of futuristic light armor running down with the similar gem motif. Akari's white leggings run into her generally flat heeled boots which have small designs of blue on the sides and the gems at the top surface of the boot. Her eyes are a shade of deep magenta with her long frayed white hair containing deep violet streaks within it. Behind her is a stream of energy that comes from a device on her back. The energy can form into wings of energy at times. Base Backstory A young type 4 who is completely clueless of the world around her and prefers avoid combat situations. Akari is a created being called the Azure Interface Primefield, and is seen as a weapon in the eyes of her makers to bring them the power of the Azure in form of a man they sought. Most her life she spent in development, one day gaining an artificial blue light to bring herself to life outside of a fantastic world of silver-white dreams and blackened nightmares where she often saw a man who looks similar to Nex and also a similar individual to herself. As such her backstory mostly consists of ventures through the boundary and broken memories that she doesn’t always recall. She met Reiga Sorairo and became his partner under the word of Lukain, where she learned about the world around her alongside him where she learned the pleasures of flowers, cooking and caring for life around her. Since Reiga shelters her heavily she is very unfamiliar with the world but she gained her name from him and began to think of herself as a proper part of the world rather than a mere creation. Plot info Control Sequence Storyline Other Appearances *Backstory Short: Born in Blue Related *Azure Interface Primefield *Sealed Sword: Murakumo Navigation Category:Female Character Category:Neutral Category:Non-Human Character Category:Control Sequence Character Category:Azure Interface Primefield Category:Artificial Being Category:NOS Category:Protagonist Category:EvoBlaze Category:Control Sequence Origins Characters Category:Purity and Sin Characters Category:Primordial Awakening Characters Category:Prime Field